brass_and_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Castellum Fleets
To the Imperium at large, the Castellum Fleets of Sector Gondwana are but a small garrison force. But to the worlds of this region, they represent all the incomprehensible might of the Imperial Navy. Thousands of ships, each forged on a different world, each a veteran to a hundred wars across countless centuries, are sent from distant stars to the anchorage of Mogontiacum. And from there they lead the eternal watch upon the Thetys Rift and along with the many star forts of the Limes Gondwana. Fleet of distant stars Many vessels serving with the Castellum Fleets of Limes Gondwana were not forged on worlds anywhere near this frontier sector. They come from harbors and forges of the inner Imperium, where they were conceived many hundred years ago. These ships served in wars and grand crusades which reached the Sector Gondwana barely in legend. They flew in the light of suns long lost to the Imperium or participated in campaigns to retake such contested realms. And each and every one of these ancient vessels befell one great tragedy or grave defeat, which sent them on their way to the Castellum Fleets of Mogontiacum. Because all ships of the Imperial Navy serving in the Castellum Fleets were sent there as a last resort to escape their fate elsewhere in the galaxy. They are the last survivors of forces utterly destroyed, or ships so damaged they could never be rebuilt to past glory. When they could not return to the worlds from which they came, they would be sent to this frontier to serve their twilight years. But aboard these ancient vessels, the glory of the past is not forgotten. Within them resides unparalleled wrath, a deep hatred for all which threatens the Imperium and forced them to this cruel fate so far from the light of Holy Terra. Whilst they seldom have any love for their exile in Sector Gondwana, they will defend these domains to the very end, for they know it is here that the fate of all worlds, even their lost homes, is decided. The Chosen of Sector Gondwana To serve along those veteran vessels of the Imperial Navy is an honor awarded to the ships of Sector Gondwana chosen by the Dux Mogontiacensis. Each year, as part of their tithe to the Imperium, the worlds of Sector Gondwana send voidsmen and starships to the Glacial Nebula. There, they will be tested by the noble sailors of the Imperial Navy. Those who are accepted receive an honorable assignment to the First Castellum Mogontiacum, where their ship and crew will be integrated into the Castellum Fleets. Dark rumors circulate about the fates of those chosen. Nobody returns from Mogontiacum unchanged and its fleets, even those chosen from the ranks of Gondwana's worlds, seem to have unknowable capabilities and fight stoically to an inhuman extent. Something fundamental about their nature is changed by their time in Mogontiacum and they become part of the formidable force, the true fleet of the Imperial Navy. Doctrine and Deployment The fleets of Mogontiacum are divided into two. Together they form the first line of defense standing between imperial order and chaos, the Xenos hordes and all mankind. Castellum Fleets The first forces of Mogontiacum are the Castellum Fleets, of which each one is attached to a Star Fort of the Limes Gondwana. From these ports, they stand guard on assigned segments of the Thetys Rift, their first and foremost duty to detect any threat from beyond. The Castellum Fleets are light and mobile forces, comprised mainly of small frigates, escorts, and destroyers. Watchful and quick to strike, these are the first guardians standing on the edge of the Imperium, looking out ceaselessly into the horrid, dark unknown. But they are stretched thin over massive territories and stand no chance to halt any invasion alone. Instead, they serve to bind the enemy as best they can and buy time for the main forces of Mogontiacum to arrive. Classis Mogontiacensis This fleet is the sword to strike down the foe who would dare trespass into the Emperor's domain. A vast fleet of legendary power, a mystery even to the worlds of Sector Gondwana, stands ready at all times to answer the dreaded call from the frontier. Stationed at hidden anchorages throughout the Glacial Nebula, the Classis Mogontiacensis is a slumbering giant waiting to be awoken. Heavy cruisers and battleships, ancient warships carrying an arsenal accumulated from all over the Imperium, are among those awaiting this holy fight. Should the day of their deployment ever come, they would strike all at once, with overwhelming force, to leave no doubt in the mind of any invader, that nothing could penetrate the defense of the Imperium. Category:Browse Category:Fleet Category:Military Category:Mogontiacum